Fritton Women
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Arabella Fritton and Great Aunt Millicent were proof that Camilla Fritton only needed two things in her life. St Trinian girlies and a niece to carry on the legacy. She didn't need a male presence in her life, she just needed her dear girlies.


Miss Camilla Fritton was never the type to marry and settle down; she liked to think of herself as a strong independent woman who didn't need a man in her life. After the mess that had happened with her parents when she was only a girl, who could blame the old bird? Her mother did alright raising two children on her own, she may have messed up with Carnaby's upbringing but Carnaby will always be a pig headed Fritton man. Camilla's mother was proof that she didn't need a man in her life to boss her around and turn her into a common object. Men were pigs; she had learnt that at an early age. Her father was a pig, her younger brother was an absolute swine and her Geoffrey had walked out on her three times. Camilla was better off without them; girl power was the way forward.

Camilla sighed a sigh of content as she looked out across her sanctuary, once again a Fritton woman had won. Yet again a Fritton woman had beaten an overly cocky male which would have made all of the Fritton before her shimmer with forever lasting pride. But family pride didn't matter to her; family pride hadn't saved her school. Just like all the headmistresses that St Trinians had ever had, all that mattered to her was her girlies. They were what St Trinians was about, the raw fact was St Trinian girls will always be the heart and soul of the school. All that Milla had ever cared about were her dear girlies, her clever girlies. Each of them were the children that the tough old bird had longed to have, she had devoted most of her life to the St Trinian girlies. Then suddenly Camilla found herself meeting yet another daughter, one that shared her blood and Fritton characteristics. The headmistress couldn't help but smile at the thought of her niece Annabelle; she seemed to fill that last agonising hole that resided within her.

Annabelle reminded Milla of Arabella Fritton, her deceased mother, so much so that Camilla had mistakenly called Annabelle Arabella when they first met. Belle had inherited her grandmother's spirit, determination, charm and looks. Arabella was one of the best St Trinians to have ever walked through the school's halls; she had set records that were considered impossible to beat. Her achievements were great but her greatest forgotten achievement was the one that made her a legend. She was everything Camilla would ever want to be, the only person that would have a decent chance at bettering Arabella was the living legend that was Kelly Jones. The old Fritton smiled fondly again, Kelly would have defiantly have given Arabella a run for her money. Kelly had gained the respect of the girlies, she managed to make anyone and everyone fear her, she was conquer as well as saviour and she had robbed one of the world's most famous paintings. Arabella topped all of Kelly's achievements with just one; Arabella Fritton was the first and only girl to have gotten expelled from St Trinians. That was an impossible yet outstanding achievement. Kelly Jones was defiantly a rare and special girlie just like Arabella but Kelly wasn't a Fritton by blood, Kelly was most defiantly a Fritton by spirit.

Camilla smiled sadly to herself as she settled down in chair, it was a shame that Arabella had passed on so early. Camilla's mother would have adored Kelly Jones and Annabelle just as Camilla did; if Camilla had favourites then those two would be them without question. Knowing Arabella she would have spoiled the two girls rotten, taught them tricks and cons but more importantly, she would try to mentor them in ways that Camilla couldn't. Arabella, or Bella as she was commonly known, loved and valued both creativity and wit but overall she adored proper, fearless, strong and independent St Trinian girls who could stare down a fierce storm. Milla chuckled to herself; of course she had almost forgotten her favourite family member. Now she would have liked to meet the wonder that was Kelly Jones and Annabelle Fritton.

Great Aunt Millicent wasn't a foolish woman, she knew that Carnaby would eventually end up ruining her but she also knew that Camilla would step up to the mark and fix it. Millicent was a no nonsense type of woman, she had to be with a twin brother like Clarence. He was always scheming, always planning and he never cared about who it would affect. Exactly like Carnaby, Camilla mused. But because of Clarence, Millicent was always on her toes. Despite this Millie was a caring mother to girls who had practically next to nothing and who had been rejected from pretty much everyone. The girls respected their headmistress, loved her like a mother and laughed whenever they saw their old Flash Harry's face pale because of Millie's bluntness. Millicent Fritton was Camilla's true idol, whenever her mother was off gallivanting, Millie had taken her in. Great Aunt Millie taught Camilla everything she knew and treated the teenage Camilla as her daughter. Milla couldn't help but grin her toothy grin when she heard her mother's voice in her head, reminding her of how much Camilla and Millicent were alike.

A soft knock on her door interrupted Miss Fritton's thoughts. Carefully, so she wouldn't spill a drop, she placed her glass down upon her desk and called for the knocker to enter. "You wanted to see me Miss?" Camilla smiled warmly at the girl with a gaze drenched in love and fondness,

"Ah yes Annabelle, I believe I did." She greeted. Yes, Fritton decided, Annabelle Fritton would make a fine Headmistress.

* * *

><p><strong><em>See, this is why I can't sit and watch a film. I always get some sort of idea popping up that needs to be wrote <em>**

**_Review because it's Friday 13th (was, technically its Saturday) and for once I didn't get hurt. I just somehow broke the hand rail instead..._**


End file.
